Dark Loved the Day
by Netty-chan214
Summary: So, for some reason I am able to shape-shift between a human and Pokémon form. I have no memories of my past, so that doesn’t help. Let’s thrust me into the world of being a Trainer! But, I’m also a Pokémon…Oh, screw it. I’m confused.Rated T,i'm paranoid.
1. prologue

_**((Dark Loved the Day))**_

**_+prologue_**

_I glance around me; the world is a thick haze, like an all consuming fog that shields me from seeing anything beyond its murky depths. I see shadows moving and mixing with the miasma, like choreography of synchronized dancers. Something is moving, something is shifting. That something is unidentifiable, and I drift some more…_

_But then I hear something. I have been in silence throughout this time, and the sound echoes in my mind like a ringing that was unparalleled in volume. _

_It is a voice, beckoning to me. I cannot exactly hear what the voice's words are, because at first the concept of words is foreign to me. I slowly remember the beautiful thing we call language, and let my subconscious draw its attention towards the voice that comes from the smog. _

"_Wake up, are you okay? Come back to us, don't lose us…"_

_It is a male voice, I realize. I search the foggy depths for the place where his voice is coming from, but I can only close in on it a little. His voice is coming from the left, and I can sense that the shadow in that direction is him._

"_Someone, call for help! She isn't responding!"_

_Another voice bellows out, louder than how the male had called towards me. The female voice booms in my head like a punch in the jaw. The male seems to ignore her words. I watch as one shadow disappears towards another direction. _

_The male voice's shadow stays immobile._

"_Don't close your eyes. Stay with us, we'll have help soon." _

_There is nothing else to hold on to but his voice. I struggle to 'stay with them'. I don't understand what they mean, except perhaps they'd like me to stay conscious._

_Judging by the frantic commotion of sound that begins to breach my ears, I believe that I am right. I then begin to try and heed his words, and fight against the haze that blurs my vision…_

**ooo**

"Hang on a minute, guys, she's coming to!" said a voice above me. It is familiar, though I don't know who it belongs to. There is no name for the voice in my mind.

I watched as my vision swam, and I could not make out any of the moving figures above me. Slowly but surely, my eyes readjusted themselves, and I fluttered my eyelids to escape the previous haze completely.

Still in a daze, I looked around, disoriented, as the world around me became reality; suddenly, I could see the people around me. I could see the dusk sky above me, some clouds floating about lazily. Around the rim of the horizon that was my vision, I saw trees come into focus, tall forest trees that were a deep green, though they appeared dimmer because of the darkening sky.

I was lying sort of strangely, with my legs curled up close to myself, lying against the ground with my feet out to the right. My back was twisted so that my face was skyward, probably because someone had tried to make sure I was okay. My arms were around my torso in a lazy manner, as if I had simply fallen asleep that way.

_But…what had really happened? _I couldn't remember a thing: my name, why I was here, where 'here' was…the questions just piled up more and more in my mind.

I blinked again, and as the figures of the people around me came into focus, I found the face for the voice that had willed me to awaken from the strange state I'd been in.

"Well, hello there. You gave us quite a scare, there." The male said softly, and I locked my gaze on his face, taking it and matching it to his voice.

His eyes were a stunning emerald, the shine of jewels reflecting in them. They had so much life in them, and that was what made them truly beautiful. His hair was the deepest of blacks, glimmering even in the dim light with a shine that left me stunned. His skin was a light tan, as if he spent time outside, yet did not bask in the sunlight like some did. He had a wiry-built, almost slim figure, somewhat muscular but not completely bulked up.

I didn't answer him. I sat there, befuddled at my lack of memory and my sudden awakening. My only truth was that he was one of the ones who were there, and they all seemed ready to help me.

Amongst the others was a woman of a somewhat stout build, and I assumed that she was the one who had been the female voice. She had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, though they were all in varying shades of darkness, her hair being the darkest of the three.

There were half a dozen other people there, but I didn't bother to identify them. They all scurried around as if they were ants who'd just had their marching line broken, scampering around in a crazed and unorganized manner. I vaguely grasped the idea that they were worried and stressed about me.

I brought my attention back to the boy with the green eyes and black hair, feeling dizzy and confused.

"My name is Cameron." He stated plainly, a weak but apprehensive smile on his face. He was trying to encourage me, coax me into security. "What is yours?"

I had no time to answer, because when I opened my mouth to speak, my world went black all over again.

**ooo**

_I hear a sound, and it is the sound of bones cracking and shifting. My muscles are on fire, and the very fibers of my being seem to be warping and changing. My very DNA, the proteins that held everything together, seemed to be burning in a never ending furnace. My body jerked and twisted in ways I never thought possible, my mouth opening to scream only to be silent._

_My spine snapped and shifted. I felt other bones conforming to a different shape, an entirely new skeleton. My blood pumped through my veins intensely, and I felt like I was going to explode from all of the pressure. I wanted to scream, the pain was too much, I wanted to die. I wanted to die and have the pain disappear, I wanted to die and escape this burning inside of me._

"_Just hold on a little longer," said a foreign voice. It was not speaking in English._

_I wanted to open my eyes, to see who—or what—was speaking. The scorching fire kept my muscles pinned under its intensity._

"_The initial pain is great in strength, but push through it and you will see life in other eyes."_

_Almost instantly, the pain began to subside. I opened my eyes, which suddenly felt like such a foreign thing, and saw the silhouette of a large creature before it disappeared, and I awoke once more…_

**ooo**

"For the love of Arceus, would you look at that…"

I hear the boy's voice again. What did he say his name was? Cameron? I opened my eyes, to find the world almost completely the same as when I had first blacked out. I lift my head up, and find it a harder task than I thought it would be. My head is throbbing, and it feels heavy like a brick.

Something is different, though. I feel much smaller than before, and my limbs feel unusual and awkward. My insides feel all mismatched, as if I had been molded into another body.

And another thing. I can hear _everything_.

Somewhere far away, a water droplet has fallen into a lake. In the forest, a winged creature flutters about, and I hear its wing-beats. The wind is whipping around, creating airy tunes in its wake. I hear all of the commotion coming from the people that have now stopped in their flurry, and it seems like they are all staring at one thing. Me.

"What?" I ask, finding my vision coming into focus. I look around at the people, but they only stare back, as if in awe. Astonishment.

"What?" I repeat, perplexed. I turn to Cameron, who has the same shocked look on his face as all of the others. I watch as he cautiously reaches out towards me, as if he is trying to make sure I am completely there and not just an illusion.

He touches black fur, and I follow his gaze and gape in realization of what they are all gawking at.

It is my fur. I have black fur.

I am mostly covered in short and sleek black fur, dark as the night itself, as if Arceus himself had painted the night and my fur with the same color. On my shoulders and flanks were golden circles of fur that seemed to glow faintly in this dim lighting of the sky called dusk. I found myself to have a tail, black furred with a glowing gold circle around it. There was a glowing above my eyes, and I ventured to guess that I also had a circle on my head, possibly my ears. And my ears, they were so long. My legs, my torso, they looked so animal-like, similar to a fox or a feline.

I wasn't human. What was I?

"What happened to me?" I start to hyperventilate, panicking. I push myself up onto my front legs, and try to stand. I manage to do something similar to standing, my wobbly stance making me look like a baby deer trying to walk on ice.

"How in the world…?" someone says. I ignore them, and shoot a panicked glance towards Cameron. He just keeps gawking at me.

"She…she transformed." Cameron murmured, as if he was trying to convince himself. Truth be told, I was also in need of convincing. I didn't even know what was going on!

His next words came out like a breath, and I vaguely wondered if he is going to pass out.

"She's an…an…an…"

Someone passes out before he can finish his sentence. No one bothers to help them.

"Umbreon."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so even though I am a newbie to FanFiction, I am aware of the fact that Eevee evolutions are very, very common in fan-stories. However, I happen to like Umbreon, and I am trying to make this story as unique as possible using the plot and characters. Don't give up on me just yet, readers! ;D**

**Also, be somewhat merciful towards this story, if you please ^-^". This is my first attempt at writing a fan-story, so it may or may not be successful. I've written other stories before, though, on FictionPress, so this isn't my very first time writing a story or anything...I really like Cameron as a character, and his involvement in the main character's life is going to be somewhat interesting...**

**Um, I forget if there was anything else I was going to say, so I'll just shut up now.**

**Reviews? I appreciate all and any feedback! :D**

**Much love to you all,**

**~Netty-chan214**


	2. 1:christened

**+chapter one, the second day…((christened))**

I woke up the next day with no real descriptive memory of how I had ended up where I was currently. After Cameron had made his oh-so astute discovery that I had morphed into a Pokémon, I had pretty much become numb to anything and everything.

Despite my apparent amnesia—which was bothering me constantly, by the way—I knew what Pokémon were.

They were Pocket Monsters. The creatures that inhabited this region, and probably all of the other regions that were scattered across this tiny blue planet. They came in all shapes and sizes, every color and texture, in multiple types that represented their bodies' natural environmental instincts.

And for some reason, even at this moment, I was one of them.

My human experience had felt so short-lived in comparison to my current state, this little Pokémon body that was a glow-in-the-dark black hole. From what I remembered, I loved Umbreon, don't get me wrong; it was the thought of actually being one that was making me freak out.

Oh, and did I mention that this was my _current_ state? I can't figure out how to change back!

And possibly the very worst part is just killing me inside.

"Hey, Umbreon, you're up. How…are you?" Cameron sat on his bed, and greeted me as only a human could do towards a Pokémon.

Oh, you heard me right. I'm at Cameron's house, more specifically in his room. I'm lying on a pillow, at the moment, which I assume he had used to create a makeshift bed for me. How did I end up here, you ask? It's really quite simple. After yesterday's events, he had scooped me up in his arms and taken me home and hidden me in his room faster than I've ever really seen a human being move. I'd been so shocked and bewildered, I hadn't even protested much, and collapsed on said pillow till the morning had come.

And now it is morning, and I am once again facing the 'very worst part' I had mentioned earlier.

"Um, okay I guess, though I doubt you can understand me." I grumble, though it came out as me simply repeating my Pokémon's name over and over again.

Cameron could not understand me. Not in this form, or whatever the heck you wanted to call it. All I could do was struggle to stand up on these Arceus-forsaken four legs and stretch my stiff limbs out of their slumber. I then sort-of wobbled towards Cameron, who met me halfway by slipped down off of the edge of his bed to meet me at the carpet.

"I'm sorry, for some reason I keep expecting you to talk back to me. You…" Cameron bit his lower lip for a second, and it slipped back out of his teeth as his slackened his jaw. "Well, I mean, you were a human for a while there. And now you're…"

"An Umbreon. A freaking Umbreon. I'm not human anymore." I sulked, knowing he still wouldn't know what I was saying, nuzzling my head into his shirt. I was so bloody mystified. Why me? Why couldn't I remember anything? I could remember everything about life in general, but when it came down to remembering who I was and where I had come from I drew so many blanks that it just made one big white wall of a blank.

The funny thing is, too, is that I'm nuzzling into him just like an affectionate cat, or dog, or whatever. I feel an affinity towards Cameron. I don't even know anything about him, and yet there is this firm security I feel with him. I've begun to wonder if it has something to do with my Pokémon instincts, if I had any. I didn't even really know how to walk confidently yet, so the thought of having instincts seemed quite iffy.

Cameron, much to my surprise, seemed to have read my mind. "First thing I'm going to teach you is how to walk on those legs. I'm not an Umbreon, granted, but I can at least help you keep your balance."

"Well thank Arceus for that," I laugh, and smile as much as an Umbreon could possibly smile. Cameron's eyes twinkle, emerald stars that had been brought down from the heavens and implanted into his skull.

Okay, so my affinity to him was really, really weird, but at least it was true. He was quite handsome. I wondered if I only had this affinity to him because he was the first one who had been there for my awakening.

And, about the awakening. I'm trying to live in the stage of denial, at this point, though my current form as an Umbreon was obviously contradicting that statement.

Cameron stood up, and from my viewpoint he looked enormous, though for a human he wasn't extraordinarily tall. He gestured towards the hallway, and as he started out in that direction I stumbled after him like the uncoordinated four-legged thing that I was.

Cameron's house was pretty simple in design. I mean, it was modern and had a crisp, clean-cut style, but it was not especially fancy or something. I liked it. It would be kind of pointless to describe the house. It's just your basic modern home, okay?

I smell bacon and eggs cooking from way down the hall. One thing that I haven't quite adjusted to yet is the fact that my senses are so alive. It was like, as a human, I was only experiencing half of what life had to offer. As a Pokémon, I could experience so much more.

Granted, I'm saying all this after being a human for about fifteen seconds in my known consciousness. Even then, I can make the comparison and know that I am right.

"Mom, U-Umbreon finally woke up." Cameron still doesn't know what to call me, and it's evident in the way he stutters. Frankly, in his situation, I wouldn't know what the heck to call me either.

A Caucasian woman with light brown hair and pale green eyes greets him. I hadn't met her before, so I timidly stood, crouched, behind Cameron's legs, poking my head around his ankles to get a good look at her. Cameron doesn't really look much like her, except a few facial features and such. She seemed friendly enough, and paused in her cooking to lower herself down to my level, apparently wanting to greet me, too.

"Well, hello there. You no regular Umbreon, are you? Of course you aren't. I was there!" She chirped, and stood back up straight again. She gave Cameron a quick glance. "Your first thought should be to give her a name, since she isn't just some Umbreon off the street. I wonder if she even remembers her human name. Do you?" She looked down at me again, and I thought about it for a moment, thinking. When I drew yet another blank, I shook my head, finding the way that my huge ears flopped around on my head strange.

"She's been out cold for a long time now. We'll have lots of time to try and figure out what happened." Cameron then peered down at me, and I pressed against his calves as I looked back at him, mostly to keep myself from falling over. Hardwood floor was not a good idea for me and my balance issues. "Well, do you mind if I name you?"

I provided no argument. Might as well name me. I don't remember a bloody thing about myself.

That fact ticked me off and frustrated me to no end.

"Alright. Let's go sit down, then."

I followed him to the kitchen table, and his mother brought us the food. Cameron was old enough to at least be able to cook something, but something told me his mom cooked for him simply because she liked to. Cameron kindly fed me some bacon, which tasted amazing, though the effects it would have on my Poké stomach were questionable.

The entire time it took us to sit there and eat (me at Cameron's chair leg), Cameron and his mother were trying to pick a suitable name for me.

It really was some sort of crazy, this not-remembering-who-you-are thing.

"What about…Mackenzie." Cameron suggested, glancing down towards me. I shook my head. The name was alright, but I didn't want it to be my name, specifically. "Okay, um…"

"How about Lorelei. That's a pretty name." his mother suggested, but again received the same response.

This went on for about half an hour, surprisingly, and by the time we had all finally decided on a name, my little Umbreon butt was sore from sitting so long. I hadn't gotten accustomed to having a tail, and had therefore resorted to finding some weird way to sit. Let's just leave it at that.

"We have to come up with something that isn't too girly, but not masculine, either. What if she's a real tomboy?" Cameron's mother pressed on with the name-game. She was right; since I really didn't know what kind of person I was, I wanted something sort of universal, too.

"Alright, alright. Is this how you came up with my name, something that could be feminine or masculine?" Cameron teased, to which his mother scoffed. I had to admit, now that I think about it, his name was one of those names where it could easily be for a girl or boy.

"What about…Jordan?"

Both of them looked down at me to check for my opinion.

I pondered over this name for a few moments. Jordan. Simple, yet not dumb-sounding. Masculine, and yet feminine at the same time.

I liked it, and let them know with a firm nod that send my gigantic ears flopping.

**ooo**

About five hours later, Cameron had finally gotten me to be able to walk and run (in addition to other basic motor controls) without looking like a total idiot. We'd spent most of the time in the front yard, and he'd along with me to help me keep my balance. How had he done this, you might ask? Well, he had one foot on one side of me, and the other foot on the other side of me, and he had just sort of shuffled along as I'd struggled to keep upright while walking short, though increasingly long, distances. It was a really weird process, all the way around, but it worked.

I'm still a bit (lot) klutzy, and if I turn too sharply I still slip on my own feet, but hey, it's progress. And progress is better than squat, right? Right.

I still have no idea why I'm an Umbreon. I don't even know who I am, really. This entire time, I've kind of worked with this feeling of denial that I've created for myself. I just want to be able to function as a relatively normal Umbreon, at least until I figure out how to change back. After my initial freaked-out reaction, I've felt myself become rather numb to the situation.

Still, that didn't stop others from gawking at the Umbreon that walked at Cameron's heels. Most Pokémon stared at me as if they knew I was not one of them. Most people had probably already heard about whom I was and what had happened after my being found near the forest the day before. My huge ears picked up even the quietest of their awestruck and fearful, sometimes disgusted and segregating, murmurs.

"That's her, that Umbreon girl."

"Wasn't she found unconscious in the forest before she…you know…"

"I heard she is possessed!"

"May Arceus deal with her accordingly."

Words such as these made my ears twitch involuntarily, and I tried to ignore them as I trotted alongside Cameron. Cameron mentioned something about helping me learn to battle, which made me swallow hard. I'd only really been a Pokémon for a day—not even a day, actually—and the thought of battling bothered me very much.

Cameron paused; we'd been walking back towards his house, and we had just now reached the door. "Hey, Jordan…what's it like? Being a Pokémon, I mean."

"Don't know." I shrugged to visualize my words. It sucked, him not being able to understand me. Cameron just smiled as he peered down at me.

"I guess I'll have to stop expecting you to answer me. At least until we figure out how to change you back…"

I felt tears well up in my big red eyes; his concern for me touched my soul in such a way that surprised even me. It was almost an involuntary act, and it would have been considered so if not for my own existing distress on the situation.

I wanted to change back. I wanted to be human. I wanted to know why I was different.

I wanted to know who I was.

**ooo**

One thing that was definitely interesting to me about being an Umbreon was the fact that I freaking glowed in the dark. I could vaguely feel the chemicals inside of me that lit up the golden circles in my fur. Whatever it was that made me glow, it was pretty stunning to me.

It was nighttime now, a few hours after dinner, and it had definitely been the longest day in the history of Pokémon-kind or mankind, in my opinion. I can officially say that my brain is fried.

"Jordan," Cameron had my little Umbreon-self lying upon his chest, and he had left the lights off to let my natural glowing become one of the only light sources in the room. We were lying on the floor, and Cameron lay on his back with his face towards the ceiling. "I was wondering, do you know how you ended up in that forest?"

I shook my head, resting my chin between my forelegs on his chest. This whole four-legged thing was kind of weird, but not too bad. He asked another question.

"Can you, err, tell me anything about yourself?"

I hesitated. My memory was still a big, blank, vacant space. I shook my head again, sadly.

"I see. Well…any idea how the heck you suddenly transformed into a Pokémon?"

For the third and final time, I shook my head. I didn't really have any answers to any of our questions. It was really beginning to tick me off.

Cameron shifted underneath me, and I slid off of his chest, steadying myself on the carpeted floor. I let out a little yawn, and stretched my limbs. The glowing circle above my eyes made everything kind of bright, but it set a strange effect to the room around me. I decided it wasn't too bad. Cameron stood before me, looking extremely tall from this viewpoint.

"Maybe things will clear up in the morning if we get some sleep. Sleep does the body good, I've heard. Maybe it'll help with figuring this stuff out, too."

He shuffled lethargically over to his bed, and sprawled out on his back on the mattress, pulling the covers over himself sluggishly. He looked even more exhausted than I was. In mere moments, he was drifting into slumber. I could even hear his heartbeat as it slowed down to a sleepier pace.

"Who knows," He said with a final yawn as I took my place on my pillow/bed. "Maybe we'll figure something out in our dreams. Do Pokémon have dreams…?" He blabbered slightly before dropping off into the deep end of slumber. I followed shortly after.

The funniest thing to me is that he couldn't have been more spot on even if he had tried.

* * *

**+author's note**

**-so, this is kind of a short chapter, at least by my usual standards. It's a bit rushed, too, so that also bothers me. I tend to be critical of myself, so ignore my babblings…tahaha.**

**-this is kind of the set-up for the next thing in the plot. So…yeah. I don't really know what else to say here.**

**-reviews, please? Any and all feedback is appreciated!**

**+Netty-chan214**


End file.
